


Ma Ke Kahakai

by wenwalke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve should have listened to his partner, now he was in a world of hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Ke Kahakai

**Author's Note:**

> This is the way I think S01E20 should have gone, because Steve trying to subdue someone when he had a broken arm didn't work for me. If you haven't seen that episode, this may seem a little weird. I wrote this in February 2015, but it was in my head since 2011 when I first saw the episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own H50, wish I did. Any dialogue you recognize from the show belongs to CBS, everything else comes from my imagination.

Steve and Danny had Donald Rutherford cornered in a hidden room located under the basement of Rutherford’s house. It was a standoff. Rutherford had a gun pointed at Steve, who was doing his best to talk the man down. Danny edged further into the room, trying to distract the nervous and angry father.

A flash of annoyance crossed Danny’s features as Steve put his gun away and told Rutherford, “You shoot me, he’s going to shoot you, and it’ll be a big mess.” Danny knew right then and there, Ninja SEAL was going to do something stupid, and this whole situation was going to go from bad to worse.

This kind of thing was exactly why he’d argued with his partner in the truck on the way up to Diamond Head. “We should have brought Chin and Kono with us, Steve, or at least HPD. This man is a killer. He didn’t think twice about killing Jack Leung. We shouldn’t be doing this without backup.” 

“Don’t be such a girl, Danny.” Steve countered as he removed his sling. “The man’s an executive, not a thug. We can handle him by ourselves, no additional backup required.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m the backup.” Danny muttered as he exited the truck and followed his partner to the house.

Then, a few minutes later, when they knew Rutherford was hiding somewhere in the house, Danny wanted to call in a K-9 unit. But no, Steve had a thermal imager in his truck, so they still didn’t need backup.

Now here they were, in a small room, with an angry man who didn’t believe his son had done anything wrong, as if killing Vicki Hailama was the girl’s fault, not his son’s.

Steve flashed Danny a look that said, get his attention and I’ll grab him. This left Danny no choice but to divert Rutherford’s focus, so he moved even further away from Steve and started talking. After all, talking was his specialty. As planned, the gun swung around to now point at Danny, leaving Steve free to jump into action.

Danny watched as Steve grabbed Rutherford’s gun hand and pushed the gun up towards the ceiling. But as he’d used his broken arm to do this Rutherford easily pulled their arms back down again, causing a hiss of pain to emanate from the SEAL. Steve used his right arm to try and subdue the man, but to no avail. Then the gun went off as Rutherford hit Steve’s broken arm causing Steve to cry out in pain, and let go. 

Rutherford saw his chance and ran for the stairs, leaving Steve bent over holding his now re-broken arm against his chest. 

It took only a few seconds for Steve to fight through the pain and take off after the fleeing man. But just as he reached the stairs, the trapdoor slammed shut. At the top of the stairs Steve tried to push the door open, it wouldn’t budge. Damn, the man must have blocked it somehow. 

“Danny, come give me a hand.” Steve called.

There was no response from Danny, which caused Steve to frown. He’d been so focused on Rutherford, Steve realised he hadn’t even looked at his partner. 

“Danny?” He called again as he descended the stairs back down into the small room.

“Danny!” Steve exclaimed as he saw his partner lying on his left side facing towards him, a pool of blood flowing out from beneath him.

Steve ran the few steps it took to reach his partner, and knelt down beside him. Hesitantly, he placed his fingers to Danny’s neck, checking for a pulse. A sigh escaped as he felt a much too weak pulse, but a pulse none-the-less. 

“Danny?” Steve tried again as he gently rolled his partner onto his back. “Wake up, Danno.” Steve tapped the left side of Danny’s face, nothing.

Steve quickly unstrapped Danny’s vest, and raising his partner slightly, he removed it looking for exactly where his partner had been hit. Once the vest was off Steve could see the bullet wound in the front of Danny’s left shoulder. The bullet must have hit right at the edge of the vest, and judging by the entry wound, Steve figured it had gone into Danny’s shoulder at an angle. He rolled Danny away from him looking for an exit wound, but there was none. 

“Damn.” Steve swore. No exit wound meant the bullet could have traveled anywhere inside of his partner. 

Steve grabbed a towel, lying not too far away, and used it to push down and apply pressure to the wound. The pain this caused finally brought Danny back to consciousness. 

“Ah …” Danny growled. “Stop that, it hurts.” Weakly Danny tried to push Steve’s hand away.

“No Danny, I need to stop the bleeding. Now hold this while I call Chin for help.” Steve relinquished his hold on the towel as Danny took over.

“Bit late, don’t you think?” Danny growled through clenched teeth, the pain in his shoulder growing the more pressure he applied.

Danny watched as guilt flashed across Steve’s face before he retrieved his phone and called Chin. Even through his own pain Danny realised that Steve was keeping his left arm as immobile as possible, and there were definite pain lines around Steve’s eyes.

Once Steve was finished his call the two partners’ eyes met. 

“How’s your arm?” Danny asked.

“Broken,” Steve answered. “Look, I’m sorry, Danno.” Steve took over, once again, applying pressure to the wound in Danny’s shoulder. “I should have listened to you in the truck, when you said we should bring backup.”

“Wow, are you actually admitting you were wrong?” Danny asked incredulously as he gave a small laugh.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.” Steve joked, but Danny was no longer listening to him. Suddenly, he was having trouble breathing. “Danny!” Steve franticly called as he tried to figure out what had caused such a drastic change in his partner.

Steve moved behind Danny and raised him up to lean against him, hoping the elevation would relieve whatever had caused the change in his partner. Danny’s breathing eased, somewhat, and Steve relaxed slightly. 

“Better?” Steve asked when Danny opened his eyes again.

“Thanks.” Danny whispered. “Something happened when I laughed.”

“I think the bullet may have hit your lung. Lie still, and try to breathe slowly.” Steve soothed. “Moving could dislodge it. Help will be here soon.”

Danny nodded, trying to do what Steve asked, but he still felt like he was not pulling in enough air.

They stayed this way for the next few minutes, neither partner spoke, each alone with his thoughts.

“Chin’s here.” Steve looked up as he heard noises above them. “We’ll have you out of here soon, Danny.” 

Danny managed a nod in reply, but he was totally unable to speak, all his efforts were concentrated on trying to pull in enough air to survive. 

It hadn’t escaped Steve’s notice that his partner was experiencing increasing difficulty breathing. He just prayed that Danny kept going until help arrived. With one useless arm he couldn’t do too much to help his partner if he stopped breathing.

Once Chin cleared the room EMS swiftly removed Danny from Steve’s lap and strapped him to a gurney, the head raised to facilitate his breathing. An oxygen mask was placed over Danny’s mouth and nose, and then they rushed him away. Steve was unable to follow as Chin held onto him, holding him back.

“I want to go with Danny, Chin.” Steve growled.

“No, they need room to work. HPD will take over here, Kono and I’ll drive you to the hospital.” Chin looked pointedly at Steve’s left arm. “It looks like you need that arm looked at anyway.”

“It’s fine.” Steve moved to go up the stairs, but a wave of dizziness struck and Chin just managed to grab hold before Steve fell.

“Not fine, boss.” Kono moved in on the other side of Steve. “Let’s get you to the hospital.”

Steve allowed the cousins to lead him up the stairs and out to their vehicle. He could see the ambulance lights flashing in the distance as it took Danny to the hospital. 

“Give me your keys, Steve. I’ll bring the truck to the hospital.” Kono held out her hand.

The words were slightly garbled to Steve, but he realised what Kono wanted, so he fished his keys out of his pocket and handed them over. 

Now that Danny was taken care of Steve had to fight to stay aware. He’d been able to dial back the pain in his left arm, while he cared for his partner, but now he didn’t have that focus, he was finding it harder and harder to keep the pain at bay. He should have listened to his partner, now he was in a world of hurt, Danny was injured, and it was all, his, fault.

Suddenly, they were at the hospital and Chin was helping him from the vehicle. Steve didn’t remember any of the drive there as he’d been so focused on mitigating the pain in his arm. He was immediately rushed to x-ray, and then told he’d need surgery, this time, to fix his arm.

“No, not until I know how my partner is.” Steve was adamant that he wouldn’t have the surgery. He was lying on a gurney in a trauma bay, an IV providing him with fluids and much needed pain relief.

The doctor shook his head and left, but was back two minutes later with Chin and Kono. 

“You talk some sense into him while I go check on Detective Williams.” The doctor told Chin before leaving again.

“Don’t bother, Chin. I’m not allowing them to knock me out before I know how Danny is.” Steve said before Chin could say anything.

“Steve, Doctor Kau is going to find out what’s happening with Danny, right now.” Chin walked up to the gurney and put his hand on Steve’s uninjured arm in a calming gesture. “Once he comes back, we’ll talk about you having surgery, okay?”

“Danny will be alright, Steve.” Kono also walked up beside Steve and gently ran her hand over his hair, smoothing it back into place. “He’s strong, and in good hands.”

A few minutes later Doctor Kau returned. 

“Commander, Detective Williams is in surgery now to remove the bullet. Apparently it hit the scapula and ricocheted down, lodging in the top of his left lung. His surgeon thinks there’ll be no problem with the removal, but it will take a few hours.”

“So he’ll be alright?” Kono asked.

“He should make a full recovery.” The doctor agreed, “Barring any complications.”

Steve closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

“Steve, if Danny’s surgery will take a few hours, there’s no reason you can’t have yours at the same time.” Chin’s hand still rested on Steve’s arm.

“I guarantee you’ll be out and awake before your partner.” Doctor Kau supplied. 

“Also, Steve, it will help the time to go quicker for you.” Kono added. “Beats sitting and waiting like Chin and I will be doing.”

“Fine,” Steve looked at each person in turn then conceded to their wishes. “But I’m holding you to that guarantee, doc.”

It was the middle of the night when Steve woke to find Chin sitting beside his bed reading a magazine, and Kono lying on a couch in the corner. His left arm throbbed, but the pain he’d felt before was gone.

“Welcome back.” Chin stood and moved to stand next to Steve.

“Danny?”

“He’s out of surgery and in recovery.” Chin reached over and pushed the call button. “Now you’re awake the surgeon will be in to talk to you.”

“Just tell me he alright? Please Chin?” Steve pleaded.

“Yes, he’s alright, Steve. In fact they’ll move him in here in a few minutes then you can see for yourself.” Chin returned to his seat as Doctor Kau, and another man who Steve guessed was Danny’s surgeon, entered the room.

“Commander, this is Doctor Leon, he operated on Detective Williams.” Doctor Kau moved to the other side of the bed and check Steve vitals as Doctor Leon explained Danny’s surgery.

“I managed to remove the bullet from Danny’s left lung without any further damage. The lung was slowly deflating, which is why his breathing had become so difficult. I think the bullet moved from its original position which caused a hole that allowed the air to leak out.” 

Steve nodded, remembering that Danny had laughed just before he started having trouble breathing. When he mentioned this, Doctor Leon agreed. 

“That could very well be true, but you helped his breathing when you raised him up. Also, his left scapula was cracked from the force of the bullet, but should heal in time.” 

“I’ve arranged for Danny to be brought in here, soon.” Doctor Kau finished his check of Steve and joined in the conversation. “You will be staying with us for at least another day, so I figured it would be easier on the staff if you’re in the same room. I don’t want them to have to chase you around the hospital because you want to be with your partner.”

“Thanks, doc,” Steve smiled at both doctors. “I appreciate what you’ve both done for us.”

Both doctors nodded as they turned and left the room. Kono, who had stood when the doctors arrived, moved over to stand next to Steve.

“Now didn’t I tell you Danny would be alright, Steve?” Kono placed her hand on Steve arm, but a sad look passed between the cousins.

“What is it? What’s the matter?” Steve questioned, a look of panic crossed his face.

Chin, who’d returned to his chair while the doctors spoke to Steve, stood and move beside Kono putting his arm around her shoulders. 

“It’s our aunt, Steve. She passed away a little while ago.”

“I’m so sorry.” Steve breathed as he relaxed back against his pillows. “Go, both of you. As you said before, we’re in good hands here and you should be with your family right now.”

“We’ll go once they bring Danny in and he’s settled.” Kono spoke for both cousins. “You rest until then.” She placed a light kiss on Steve’s forehead before going back to sit on the couch.

Steve nodded and settled down to wait for his partner to be brought into the room. He didn’t have to wait long, as a few minutes later the door opened to admit a bed with Danny ensconced within it.

Curtains were drawn while the nurses worked to hook Danny up to monitoring equipment and make sure he was comfortable. Then the curtains were opened and the nurses left.

Kono was the first to approach Danny, who looked as if he was asleep. 

“You okay, Danny?” She kissed him on the forehead, as she’d done with Steve.

“Tired, but I’m okay.” Danny rolled his head as Chin walked up to the far side of his bed, but there was no sign of Steve. “Steve? Where’s Steve? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine Danny, right over there actually.” Chin nodded in the direction of Steve’s bed. “They had to fix his arm with surgery this time, but he’s alright.”

Danny rolled his head to look over at his partner. 

“Idiot Ninja SEAL, you should know better.” Steve rolled his eyes and started to speak, but Danny was now looking at Kono. “Rutherford?”

“HPD picked him up an hour ago.” This was delivered in a flat voice that had Danny raising his eyebrows.

“Your aunt?” he questioned.

“She died, Danny. Our aunt died.” Tears now flowed down Kono’s face. 

“Go.” Danny said. “We’re both fine, so go, both of you.” He looked to Chin who nodded before walking around and leading Kono from the room, an arm around her as she cried quietly.

“Danny?” Steve started tentatively.

“No, Steve. I’m tired. We’ll talk later.” 

Danny eyes were closed, so Steve rolled slightly onto his right side so he could see his partner. When Danny’s breathing evened out into sleep, Steve closed his eyes also. He wasn’t sure, yet, just how mad his partner was at him, but he figured sooner, rather than later, he’d be in for a rant. The problem was Steve knew he deserved whatever Danny had to say, he had been an idiot.

Neither man woke again until morning. Steve, who felt so much better than the previous day was arguing with Doctor Kau about being discharged, when Danny woke. 

“For once in your life just do as the doctor says, Steven. Look what happened the last time you ignored the doctor’s advice to go home and rest.”

Steve immediately stopped arguing, as a guilty looked crossed his face. 

“Okay, I’ll stay doc.” he said contritely.

Doctor Kau moved over to Danny, 

“How do you feel this morning, Danny? Your vital signs are looking good.”

“I feel better.” Danny conceded. “Can we get rid of some of this paraphernalia?”

“Yes, I’ll have a nurse come in and removed the leads for the monitor. But the oxygen stays, and no moving around too much.” Doctor Kau looked over at Steve. “Your IV can be removed too, and Danny is to rest, okay.”

“Rest, right, got you doc.” Steve held up his right hand as a sign of surrender. 

“You got that too, Danny?” Doctor Kau looked back at Danny. 

“Sure doc. Rest, you got it.” Danny closed his eyes as if to sleep.

Doctor Kau looked from one partner to the other, shook his head, and left the room. 

Danny kept his eyes closed until a nurse came in to remove the leads from his chest. Once she was done, and also removed Steve’s IV, he looked speculatively over at his partner.

“I’m really sorry, Danny. I should have listened to you about taking back-up with us. It’s my fault you were shot. Normally Rutherford wouldn’t have been able to overpower me. You were right last night, I am an idiot, and I wasn’t thinking properly.” Steve couldn’t look his partner in the eyes instead he focused on Danny’s injured shoulder.

“Steve, look at me.” When Danny said nothing else, Steve finally looked up. “We were both at fault yesterday, Steven. Yes you were an idiot thinking you could take on Rutherford with a broken arm, and for not having proper back-up.” Danny sighed. “But I was also at fault for letting you do both those things. I could have called for back-up, but I didn’t. I could have stopped you from attacking Rutherford, I’m not sure how, but I could have come up with something.”

“No. None of this was your fault, Danny.” The guilt was gone, replaced by anger that Danny would think any of this was his own fault.

“Listen,” Danny used a conciliatory tone. “Let’s just agree that we should have done things differently, and neither of us is to blame for what happened.” At Steve’s skeptical look, Danny continued. “I’ll come and stay with you when I’m released, that way you can satisfy your protective needs by looking after me. But you have to agree that when I say we need back-up you will actually listen to me.”

Steve thought for a moment, then pushed himself up and out of bed, moved over to sit on Danny’s bed and held out his right hand. 

“It’s a deal, partner.” Danny took a hold of Steve’s hand. 

“But listening, and agreeing are not the same thing, you do realize that, right?” Steve smiled.

“Yes, I realize that, Steven. But I can live in hope, can’t I?” Danny released a long suffering sigh.

Steve continued smiling at his partner. They’d be alright, and he’d take care to not lead Danny into situations like that again. Because in the few months they’d been partners he’d come to realize that he needed Danny in his life. Not just as his partner, but as his friend.

Chin and Kono had quietly entered the room. Kono couldn’t help laughing at Danny’s last remark. 

“We can all live in hope that the boss will tone it down, Danny.”

Both men looked up at the new arrivals, but neither released their hands.

“Are you trying to foster the rumor that you two are married?” Chin looked from one to the other. “Because holding hands like that, could definitely be misconstrued.” 

All four teammates laughed as Steve and Danny released their hands.

The End


End file.
